criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hooked Up on Death
Hooked Up on Death 'is the fifth case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the fifth case of Pacificburgh. It is the second case that takes place in Industrial Area. Plot Chief Jason Frezier welcomed the player to another day of work, and recapped what the police department had learnt in the last case. Then, he informed that Raphael Soza reported that the warehouse of his uncle's shop were locked, commenting that the vipers could be using them, so he asked the player and Michael Parker to go to the place. The team found Raoul Colletti butchered and partially skinned at the legs, thus starting a murder investigation. the body was shipped to Cheryl Turner who reported that the killer must weight at least 130 lbs. Later, the team was recapping the findings outside the victim's shop, when Michael was hit with a stone. Michael's assaulter was a mad woman named Linda Lovara. At the climax of the case, the team incarcerated Raphael Soza for the murder of Raoul Colletti. Raphael disagreed with the team, saying that Raoul was the only thing he had. However, he had no choice but to plead guilty to murder when Michael told him the evidence. Raoul was starving Raphael and wasn't paying him, leading Raphael to kill him. Judge Dante wanted Raphael to sketch him but due to Raphael doing it with blood, he felt he was better without it. Raphael felt that he needed to kill Raoul to survive, with Judge Dante telling him that he could survive in prison. Judge Dante sentenced Raphael to life in prison with a chance of parole in 20 years. Since he appreciated art, Dante allowed Raphael to do sketching in prison. Michael wanted to organise a barbecue evening but he wanted to buy the meat with the player before. After an analysis from Dallas Henry confirmed that the meat was safe, the team asked Vanessa Carter for her recipe which she gave to them. Tim Hale wanted advice from the player because he was madly in love with Cheryl Turner. He and the player went to the warehouse Cheryl visited earlier and found Ginger's bag. An analysis of her phone revealed that she wanted Cheryl to have a butcher's at the warehouse. Ginger said that she was supposed to meet Cheryl at the docks, so the team went there, only to find some torn paper. The paper revealed that she was also in love with Tim Hale, giving Tim the courage to ask her out, and the two started dating. At Michael's barbecue party, Cheryl told the team that she overheard some vipers talking about buying something from Dave Simmons at the docks, which meant that the player would have to find Dave Simmons. Victim * '''Raoul Colletti '(Found butchered at his shop's warehouse) Murder Weapon * '''Cleaver Killer *'Raphael Soza' Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer weights at least 130 lbs. * The killer can sketch. * The killer eats bolognese. * The killer has green eyes. * The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper, Photo; Suspect: Raphael Soza) * Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00; Evidence: The killer weights at least 130 lbs) * Inform Raphael of Raoul's murder. * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Sketch) * Analyse Sketch (3:00:00; Evidence: The killer can sketch) * Examine Photo (Crime Scene: Docks) * Investigate Docks (Clues: Handbag, Message) * Examine Handbag (Suspect: Ginger) * Ask Ginger what she knows about the victim. * Examine Message (Result: Message to Victim) * Analyse Message to Victim (9:00:00; Suspect: Vanessa Carter) * Ask Vanessa Carter about the message she sent to the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Shop (Clues: Stone Pile, Cleaver, Mop) * Examine Stone Pile (Suspect: Linda Lovara) * Confront Linda and ask her why did she assault a police officer. * Examine Cleaver (Result: Red Paste) * Analyse Red Paste (6:00:00; Evidence: The killer eats bolognese) * Examine Mop (Result: Detergent) * Analyse Detergent (15:00:00, Suspect: Maria Sanchez) * Ask Maria Sanchez about the victim. * Investigate Ships (Prerequisite: Talk to Maria; Clues: Trashcan, Pile of Barbecue) * Examine Trashcan (Result: Figurine) * Examine Figurine (Result: Serial Number) * Analyse Serial Number (9:00:00; Suspect: Raphael Soza) * Ask Raphael Soza of the doll he made of the victim. * Examine Pile of Barbecue (Suspect: Vanessa Carter) * Talk to Vanessa Carter about her note. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Cutting Area (Clues: Love Letter, Rubble, Dollar Bills) * Examine Love Letter (Suspect: Ginger) * Ask Ginger about the message the victim sent her. * Examine Rubble (Suspect: Linda Lovara) * Ask Linda Lovara about vandalizing the victim's shop. * Examine Dollar Bills (Result: Stained Bills) * Analyse Stained Bills (9:00:00; Suspect: Maria Sanchez) * Question Maria about stealing from Raoul. * Investigate Slaughtered Animals (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Pile of Guts, Broken Syringe) * Examine Pile of Guts (Result: Fountain Pen) * Analyse Fountain Pen (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer has black hair) * Examine Broken Syringe (Result: Syringe) * Analyse Syringe (15:00:00, Evidence: The killer has green eyes) * Take Care of the Killer Now! * Go to Gangin' Up 2 (No stars) Gangin' Up 2 * Investigate Victim's Shop (Clue: Meat) * Examine Meat (Result: Meat Sample) * Analyse Meat Sample (9:00:00; Suspect: Vanessa Carter) * Ask Vanessa Carter for her recipe. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Warehouse (Available from the start of the chapter; Clue: Handbag) * Examine Handbag (Result: Phone) * Examine Phone (Result: Ginger's Phone) * Analyse Ginger's Phone (3:00:00; Suspect: Ginger) * Find out if Ginger knows where Cheryl is. (Crime Scene: Docks; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Docks (Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Love Confession) * Examine Love Confession (Suspect: Cheryl Turner) * Ask Cheryl about her confession. (Reward: Heart Tattoo) * Go to Next Case! (1 star) Trivia * While one task in Gangin' Up required a star to talk to Cheryl Turner, she was not suspected of wrongdoing during the murder investigation and her appearing on the suspect list should be considered incidental. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh